ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahri
Ahri is an Essence Mage of Waning Corona. (Played by '''Ace) Background Unlike other foxes that roamed the woods of Fiore, Ahri had always felt a strange connection to the magical world around her; a connection that was somehow incomplete. Deep inside, she felt the skin she had been born into was an ill fit for her and dreamed of one day becoming human. Her goal seemed forever out of reach, until she happened upon the wake of a human battle. It was a grisly scene, the land obscured by the forms of wounded and dying soldiers. She felt drawn to one: a robed man encircled by a waning field of magic whose life was quickly slipping away. She approached him and something deep inside of her triggered, reaching out to the man in a way she couldn't understand. His life essence poured into her, carried on invisible strands of magic. The sensation was intoxicating and overwhelming. As her reverie faded, she was delighted to discover that she had changed. Her sleek white fur had receded and her body was long and lithe, the shape of the humans who lay scattered about her. However, though she appeared human, she knew that in truth the transformation was incomplete. A cunning creature, she adapted herself to the customs of human society and used her profound gift of beauty to attract unsuspecting men. She could consume their life essences when they were under the spell of her seductive charms. Feeding on their desires brought her closer to her dream, but as she took more lives, a strange sense of regret began to well within her. She had reservations about actions which never troubled her as a fox. She realized that she could not overcome the pangs of her evolving morality. In search of a solution, Ahri found Waning Corona, and decided to join the magic guild in hopes of being able to do something with her magic. All said, something about her past still remains hidden, shrouded in fog deep in the recesses of her mind. Even she has forgotten what this secret truth is after all these years... Appearance Ahri has yellow eyes, whisker markings on her face, and long black hair in a braid, as well as two fox ears on the top of her head. Her skin is white but not pale, more of a peach color, and she wears white and red fabrics to accentuate herself, although she usually always wears the same silk outfit. Her most drastic feature, of course, are her nine white fluffy tails. Magic Essence Magic allows the user to use their magical essence to make spells that can affect others via their magical essence, allowing her to affect their emotions to some extent (such as pain and love) as well. This is the magic she uses to steal a life force to keep her from reverting to a fox; this process takes concentration and time, however, so she never uses it in battle. If they have no essence (aka they are not alive or something along those lines) this magic will have no effect. This magic creates energy out of her magical essence, allowing her to deal damage with little orbs or fox-fires. Whenever an enemy is hit by a spell, Ahri gains charges for her magic. After three charges, the next spell will drain part of the enemy's essence (how much depends on their magic power) and return it to Ahri, healing her and returning her the magic power it drained. Offense '''Orb of Deception Ahri creates a blue ball which shoots towards an opponent, flying through them and activating their sense of pain. The more people it hits, the stronger the pain for all of those involved. The ball can then return to Ahri the same way it flew outwards, doubling the pain inflicted and also adding another charge. Fox-Fires Ahri creates three mystical blue fox-fires which shoot towards an enemy, homing in on their spiritual essence. If they all hit, they can inflict a burning sensation on the skin. Charm Ahri blows a kiss that damages and charms an enemy it encounters, causing them to walk harmlessly towards her. Ethereal Chains Ahri creates blue ethereal chains which wrap an opponent up, binding them by suppressing their motor skills via their essence. The chains can be caused to explode and deal damage once she is done with them, and while these chains are in effect no magic can be used by those chained. Spirit Rush Ahri dashes forward and fires essence bolts, damaging whoever Ahri chooses. Spirit Rush can be cast up to three times, for up to nine bolts total. Essence Kiss Ahri has to physically kiss her opponent and keep them from escaping her grasp for one whole minute as she casts this spell which steals the essence of her opponent. She usually uses Ethereal Chains in conjunction with this. However, using this spell leaves her vulnerable to attack from someone else, so she doesn't use it in battle unless she has already won and there is no one else around. Ending the spell early causes her great pain and she loses the energy she has, forcing her to find another victim within an hour or risk reverting to her fox form. She must use this at least once a year to keep her human form. Trivia * Ahri used to be a fox, and as such can communicate with foxes. * Ahri is still a virgin, although she has seduced many men; she simply kills them off as soon as she can, or uses force if necessary. *Ahri gets really mad at anyone who touches her tails, and will beat the hell out of anyone who steps on them. Category:Waning Corona